


12 Days of Christmas (The OUaT rendition)

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sing it with me now)  For the Twelve Days of Christmas, my OUaT author gave to me...</p><p>Slowly, amidst events around them, Regina and Emma drift together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Christmas (The OUaT rendition)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I enjoyed the challenge of using the famous Christmas song for this! It took some finagling to get the verse titles right-- not to mention come up with a fic idea for a few of them-- but I enjoyed myself writing this. It was written just before the half-season finale, so keep that in mind. Much of my story will contradict the final ep.
> 
> PS: Yes, I only realized recently that I completely neglected to post my fics from the Femslash Yule Calendar 2013. Oops!

**12 Telling Stories**

She'd stumbled across the book by accident. Down in the dingy basement, Emma rummaged about looking for the box of decorations Regina swore was down there, thankful that a simple spell of intent kept the spiders away from her hands. Just above her eye level, half tucked away behind an old lampshade, peeked the thick sheaf of heavy paper and the tattered leather cover she remembered so well.

Curious, Emma forgot her search and pulled the book from its hiding spot to look at the dusty cover.

Once Upon a Time.

Tracing the embossed letters, she let her mind wander over the time elapsed since Henry had shown up on her Boston doorstep. He'd been so determined about what he knew, so driven to make her understand. In time, it had worked, the curse breaking and their lives growing ever more chaotic and dangerous. She remembered the stories collected within and gritted her teeth over the glaring missing pieces never covered.

Neverland had broken something in Henry, put a distrustful defeat in him that never left his haunted eyes. There was nothing anyone could do and they were all as supportive as they knew how to be. That he had gravitated back to his first parent came to a shock to everyone but Emma. Who better to understand than Regina? She too had been manipulated and wounded and yet survived. And she had unequivocally proven that his best interests would always be her top priority. That included helping him cope with the darkness within. They were both becoming fascinating people, side by side. 

Emma had come to love them both dearly, finding herself grounded to this place, this home, this odd little family, in a way nothing ever had before.

Once Upon a Time.

For a moment, Emma hesitated, rubbing her thumb over the edge of the stacked pages. Part of her felt as though this piece of their history should not be left to be forgotten, turned to myth again. But Henry had hidden it away for a reason and would come to peace with it in his own time. Leaving the pandora's box of words be, Emma stroked the letters a last time and returned the big book to its dusty tomb.

It was time for new stories anyway.

 

**11 Spells a Casting**

"What on earth are you doing?"

Smiling faintly, Emma remained as she was, slouched against the foot of the couch with her legs stretched out towards the dark fireplace. The room was chilly and nearly dark, pressing against her closed eyes and cooling her skin beneath her warm clothing. Suffused with hard-won patience, Emma remained motionless, sensing Regina's energies calm, her body moving almost silently to perch on the couch close by.

It was the first thing Emma had learned at Regina's hand; hot anger to actual flame. When learning new skills, she inevitably fell back to this one, refining it and putting her own stamp on it.

Regina gasped, the couch vibrating as she jumped in shock. The fireplace whooshed to life, dozens of candles flaring as reliably as electric bulbs. And Emma never so much as twitched a muscle to do it. Envious and intimidated by the younger woman-- familiar territory now-- Regina stared at her, watching pale lashes flutter slowly open. From there, movement rushed over the muscled, lanky frame; a smile, a stretch of arms and legs. Groaning softly, Emma bent her spine over her half-numb legs to knock out some of the stiffness of cold and inactivity, forehead nearly touching her knees.

Curling her legs under herself and turning to Regina, she smiled warmly. "I'm building on what you've taught me. Working on control and focus and all that zen crap. I've pulled that trick off five times this afternoon and never scorched a single object in your living room."

"You didn't move."

It was an inane thing to say, but the words were out there now, laced with disbelief and more than a little confusion. A gesture always accompanied magic, be it the swipe of fingers or some sort of physical token. That's just how it worked.

Well it did before Emma Swan anyway.

"How?"

The smile was a new one, warm and unguarded, and it shook something in Regina.

"You want to try? Excellent. But you gotta relax and clear your mind. It might be tougher because you have rules and expectations built in because you've worked with magic for so long. But it can't hurt to try."

No, Regina had learned that it indeed never hurt to try. Not with this ally on her side.

 

**10 Fairies Flying**

"This is silly," Regina groused, but her concentration never wavered. Emma merely grinned, caught up in the happy energy that flowed as freely as Astrid's giggles. Levitation was just another skill, another focus of the power that resided in the two women and their lone contemporary, who wisely stayed away. Astrid had wistfully watched them practice one day with random objects, thinking she was unobserved, but the girl was anything but discrete. Emma could picture the illustration of Nova and Dreamy's story, see that look superimposed over Astrid's serious clothing and mundane appearance. That had led to not just learning to manage the woman's mass, but mimicking the movements of flight. It was an excellent use of power and control both, a very real life in their hands forcing concentration.

Even when the other nun/fairies had unexpectedly found them, neither spellcaster broke, and the gaggle froze at Emma's imperiously raised hand. Regina smirked with an edge not quite like bared teeth and twisted their human guinea pig into a barrel roll that made her shriek and laugh in sheer delight. They weren't exactly hiding, only a short walk away from the nunnery, and knew that one day they'd have an audience. One more skill to master, one more distraction to deal with and not fumble the power they wielded to keep Astrid safe. 

Graceful as a leaf, the girl came to rest on her feet before them, face wet with tears and startled both by throwing her arms around their necks to squeeze choking tight.

"Thank you so much! Oh how I've missed that! What a delight!"

Leaving behind a very startled and slightly flustered Emma and Regina standing shoulder to shoulder, she raced off towards the others, babbling happily about her experience. Neither of the spellcasters missed the hunger of something intrinsic lost to the fairies when they were made mundane nuns.

"Totally silly," Emma mused to herself, both thoughtful and faintly amused. Regina made no further comment but Emma had long learned that sometimes her silences spoke more than words.

 

**9 Lost Boys Dancing**

"They're not so bad. Y'know, now that they aren't minions."

Amused by the statement, Emma looked over at her son, who was watching the former Lost Boys play in the park. They'd mostly responded well to some structure and positive feedback, though when they did revert back to wreaking havoc, they did it with relish. They reminded Emma of feral cats, wild, with their own rules, but so starved for affection that they would allow themselves to be domesticated. Well to a point anyway.

"Yet, you're hanging out with me over here," Emma mused neutrally and smiled just a bit when Henry gave her a long look. "There's that soccer ball of yours in my trunk."

It was the right thing to say and Emma instantly produced her keys when Henry lit up at the idea. He raced off as the former Lost Boys semi-hesitantly approached. "Hello Sheriff."

The politeness was welcome and she grinned warmly, perking the boys up in response. "How have you guys been getting on?"

Like half-grown puppies starved for attention, they immediately started chattering on, vying for attention while still pretending to be aloof. It was rather adorable in an awkward tweeny sort of way, and Emma nodded along and paid them the attention they craved. Then Henry returned with the soccer ball and Emma was instantly forgotten. She didn't mind in the least, happy to watch the whole lot of them race off into the grass to rough house.

"Is he safe?"

Only faintly surprised at her counterpart's quiet question, Emma turned her head to smile gently at Regina. "You're kidding, right? They adore him. He was the one that set in motion getting them freed. I'm more worried about Henry figuring that out and getting an ego about it. Knock that right out of him."

A smile played reluctantly around Regina's mouth as she rubbed her arms to try and warm up. The day was unexpectedly chilly and her sweater really wasn't adequate. Immediately, Emma noted the body language and snapped into action.

"Hey, you look cold. Here. I know it's not your style, but it will keep the breeze off you."

Before Regina could do more than open her mouth, the red leather jacket that was so much a part of Emma was settled over her torso, sweltering with body heat. "But you'll get chilled."

"I'm going to go play. I'll be fine. You can keep score."

With a wild, charming grin, Emma raced off with effortless grace and Regina hesitated only a moment before threading her arms into the jacket and zipping it around herself. It fit oddly here and there due to the differences in their builds, but it was... nice.

 

**8 Dwarves a Digging**

They had been eight once, sexless dwarves born from their enormous eggs deep underground. Even iconic old Grumpy, forever altered by the drifting cloud of fairy dust that had made him different than his brothers. They had lost Stealthy to the danger of befriending Snow White and found a new brother in Tiny, here in a world with no magic; all through the madness of a mother and daughter. 

As though conjured up by the memories, the Evil Queen herself appeared in the dingy mine shaft. Though, the heavy stumble over the scattered debris ruined any sort of dramatic entrance. 

"Well hey, partner."

Emma's jovial greeting dragged Regina's attention away from scowling at the offending stone and she smiled faintly. The blonde left off her work beside her dwarven 'uncles' and leaned heavily on the ax. Even the small men whose purpose was to dig, were impressed with the stamina in the body of Snow's grown daughter. Beside the more voluptuous Regina, Emma looked downright whipcord lean if not for the muscles ridged with her workout. 

"I thought you might be hungry," Regina offered, handing an honest to Abe picnic basket over to her pale counterpart. "They're pasties. I was watching a show called 'Good Eats' with Henry some time ago and Alton Brown informed us that these were a traditional European miner's food. Hearty and filling and still warm."

Emma had never dealt with Regina at her lowest, the way the dwarves had. Though, even with the memories of what had happened to Henry, there was no hesitation for a dusty hand to root around in the warm cloth cradling the food. Nor did Emma hesitate to take a big, solid bite out of the flaky pastry she found, her expression delighted. Humming appreciatively, she chewed while fishing around for more.

"There are sweet ones on the bottom," Regina deadpanned, but there was an thrum of distinct affection in her tone. "The savory is ground pork and cabbage and the sweet are yams with a bit of brown sugar and apricot preserves."

"Sheesh, this is good," Emma marveled after she swallowed and her smile was positively sunny. "Thanks so much, Regina. Guys, come eat."

Unsurprisingly, they all hesitated, exchanging loaded glances. It took Emma a moment to notice, her chewing slowing, before she rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"Come on, Regina, I'll walk you out."

Leaving the basket on the mine floor, Emma grabbed her sweatshirt and herded out her companion, one hand resting easily on Regina's back in encouragement. None of the dwarves moved, even after the women disappeared around the corner, though they could hear Emma's voice floating back to them.

"Y'know, if I were an evil bitch, I totally would have feigned choking on this and scared the hell out of those eight."

Regina aghast, "Emma!" did not at all sound feigned.

 

**7 Mermaids Singing**

"I could sing," Ariel offered tentatively and drew the other's attention. Clearly embarrassed at being the sudden focus, she tried not to shrink into Eric's side and found herself babbling. "It would be strange to not sing with my sisters, but there must be others here who sing too, right? And your Christmas carols are so beautiful and some are so fun, I'd love to have others to sing with again. And music sounds so different above water. Are there musicians as well? We could make a real production out of it."

The surround sound amusement finally stopped the torrent of words and the red head blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, it's just good to be able to speak again."

Regina didn't quite wince, but Emma could see it in her expression. She startled, the dark eyes jerking around, when Emma laid a bold hand on hers, curling strong fingers around her palm to squeeze with gentle reassurance. "You're trying. Remember that and don't give up."

"For Henry."

Emma merely nodded at the statement, knowing the truth of it now. Any doubts of the woman's devotion to the son she adopted had been worn away. Even if some of her methods were still pretty dark. Emma understood better than most, how desperation drove a person to do horrible things. She was only faintly surprised when Regina's hand turned over in hers, gripping tightly as though seeking reassurance. Only Emma had seen glimpses of the wounded woman beneath the armor and only she had earned the right to offer comfort. Even Henry did not see as much, for he simply did not have the life experiences to understand. Though he certainly had a better grasp now.

Snow and some of the others had jumped in on the planning for adding music to the town's festivities, snatches of song traded between them. Both had beautiful voices, high and clear like their laughter. But Emma was far more intrigued with the low, smoky hum beside her. Like the soul within the body, Regina's voice reflected who she was; throaty, dark, charismatic. But it also reflected her burgeoning hope, even joy. Subtly looking at her companion from the corner of her eye, Emma was warmed by the peaceful expression, so rare on the dramatic, beautiful face. The dark eyes were unfocused and clearly elsewhere, lost in memory, and Emma prayed that the others would ignore them for just a little bit longer.

When Regina finally grew aware of the soft green eyes watching her, the melodic humming slowed and stopped, her expression closing off. But a hard squeeze on her hand stopped that short. 

"Don't stop on my account," Emma murmured softly, for her ears only. "You have a beautiful voice."

Sweetly embarrassed, a sensation so unfamiliar as to be nearly brand new, Regina squeezed back. "Later."

"It's a date then."

 

**6 Princesses Bowing**

Things were moving along for the town holiday party and Emma found herself reluctantly roped in by family and friends. At least she got a chance to hang out with Alexandra again, making outrageous faces at the toddler to make her laugh. 

"Y'know, kiddo," she murmured to the child as she grew weary and accepted a cuddle. "We have got to have every princess I know of in this room. That is perversely amusing somehow. Well, to me anyway."

There was some truth to the statement as Emma looked around to see her mother chattering at Kathryn and Ashley with Ariel close by. 

"If we had Aurora here, we'd be a baker's half dozen."

Amused with herself, Emma pet Alexandra's head and enjoyed not being part of the preparations and annoyances the others relished so. Emma may have been born of their world, but this mundane world had raised her. Their fairy tale lives were a language Emma did not understand any better than birdsong.

"I was gonna help, but this is a little too 'princess party' for me." 

Henry's dry wit drew Emma's eyes to him, mildly surprised to see the boy standing near the door with a smirk on his face. He might be her biological offspring, but that expression was all Regina. It startled Emma to realize that she missed the woman, surrounded as she was by all the cloying princessy mojo. Henry's smirk turned sly and he stepped in to give his blonde mother a quick hug, careful not to jostle her sleepy charge.

"See you later."

"Traitor," she deadpanned. "I'm telling your mother."

"Who do you think is waiting in the getaway car?"

It took a real effort to not crack up and awaken the nearly-asleep Alexandra.

 

**5 Spellcasters**

Emma had no idea what drew her back to the place. It was not unlike a tomb to her old life, when things had made sense and fairy tales were mere words in books.

The ash was gone, no indication that the dragon had ever been there, had ever died at her hand on her father's sword. Nothing but gray stone, Snow White's glass casket and the ringing silence.

Over the edge of the drop, heavy mist moved sluggishly with a mind of its own, faintly lit like the entire cave by some faint light that seemed to have no source. Magic still lingered here, like the scent of perfume once a person has passed by, or heat on a surface touched by a warm body. Emma had no idea why she had come here, returned to the scene of the crime.

The dragon had been another of her kind. A spellcaster. The association did not sit well with the blonde, made her squirm like a child trying to understand the concept of the universe. Honestly the power within her was scarcely more comprehensible then surfing the Horsehead Nebula naked. 

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Emma wished for the millionth time that she might have another mentor than what had come before her; Rumpelstiltskin, Cora, Maleficent, even Regina. Each of them so tainted and twisted that Emma sometimes woke in the night, chilled with fear of what just might be her fate. She'd learned that even Regina had fought its seductive pull once, speaking of a life before Daniel's death when she was relaxed in Emma's every more common presence. 

And how strange was that? Oh sure, Regina had half a bottle of wine in her at the time, but still. Emma had never heard, never dreamed, that soft, vulnerable tone in the woman's rich voice. A sweet, girlish quality, the weight of pain that drove her insane. Exhaustion and booze had finally taken their toll after that and Emma had half-carried her to bed, bewildered by the surreal evening.

They hadn't seen one another since.

Just thinking about the awkwardness of their next meeting was paralyzing. Emma was a better doer than thinker, but neither seemed the right route this time. So she remained in limbo, even as she knew the reluctant impasse had to break eventually. That night was the winter solstice, the longest night of the year.

To Emma, it also felt the most lonely.

 

**4 Howling Wolves**

"Emma!"

Delighted, Henry pounced on her, enjoying the powerful hug. Regina refrained from flinching at his side, but it took some effort. The awkwardness had taken them back to the early days, though the vitriol was missing, for neither woman enjoyed being vulnerable. 

"Look up."

Obligingly, Emma did as Henry asked, amused and exasperated by the sprig of greenery and white berries tied tightly with red ribbon hanging above the front door. With a sigh, she leaned over to give the giggling boy a wet, sloppy kiss next to his nose, enjoying the sweet interaction. Then, to increase his merriment, and hopefully break down some of the barriers built up between herself and the once-enemy that she had been so close to calling friend, Emma twisted to lean in towards Regina. 

Of course, that was the exact moment the smaller woman turned to focus in on what was happening beside her. For a startled moment, Emma's lips pressed to the shallow groove made by nose, cheekbone and upper lip, just brushing the distinctive scar there. Neither jerked away, conscious of Henry, anyone else who was audience and that they really did want to reconnect. 

"Mistletoe," Emma explained quietly as she straightened up, watching Regina's dark gaze flicker upward and a faint smile drift over the beautiful face.

"Mistletoe."

The strange, sweet interaction stayed with them even as they were dragged into the festivities, Emma immediately commandeered by a very hyper Ruby. Henry stuck close to his dark mother, as he had ever since Neverland and both Mills were delighted by frothy mugs of hot chocolate from a smiling Granny. "Merry almost Christmas."

Things had changed so much and this first Christmas any of them had really spent together was a giddy affair. It made Henry appreciate all the more the years he'd had with Regina and how much she had changed, moving away from the horrors of her past and becoming the sort of person both could be proud of. 

Emma enjoyed Ruby's company and listening to both she and Snow speak of meeting other werewolves all of those years ago, but she really wanted to be with her new family and the odd, powerful bonds she felt there. 

 

**3 Hapless Fathers**

"You should go give them a hand."

Somehow, Neal was almost expecting the voice, if not the general sentiment. Shooting David a faintly uncomfortable sideways glance, he wracked his mind for a comment that wouldn't encourage, but not directly discourage either. David and Mary Margaret were nice people and adored their odd family, but their view on love had a distinctly fairy-tale bent to it. Something Neal had lost long before giving up the name that once had been his. 

The 'them' in question was of course Henry and his real parents. 

It was bittersweet to watch the two women who meant the most to the boy interact with him and one another. It had somehow been decided that there weren't enough Christmas decorations on Main Street and even a clearly reluctant Regina had allowed herself to be swept up in the enthusiasm. Quite obviously chilled and out of her element, the smaller woman had been coaxed up a ladder to string lights while Emma played spotter and Henry fed up the cord. It was Norman Rockwell adorable.

And Neal knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would change the sweet dynamic irreparably.

"They're good," he awkwardly demurred to a puzzled David. "I'll catch up with Henry later. He needs them right now. It's great to see him look so happy." 

A blast of wind made Regina grab the ladder suddenly and both Emma and Henry jumped to steady the ladder. Emma planted a booted foot on the lowest rung and crowded the smaller woman with her own body while Henry clung to the aluminum struts. A gloved hand reached down to tenderly stroke the boy's face and he beamed before she reached back to awkward pat Emma's hip.

"And Regina still doesn't trust me. I suppose I can't blame her on that one."

Neal was surprised to hear his own father's voice reply instead of the still puzzled David. "But she trusts Emma."

"Well sure..."

David's confident voice trailed off, his expression utterly confused as though he had no idea where the certainty had come from. Blinking, his mind clearly racing, he watched the intimate little scene with fresh eyes, eyebrows climbing up. 

Neverland had truly changed them all.

 

 **2 Feuding/Kissing Moms** (I couldn't make my mind up which title I liked better.)

"You're late."

With practice Emma had learned many of Regina's subtle cues and the woman wasn't as irritated as her voice would indicate. She was worried. Even as Emma stepped over the threshold into the big white house, Regina's sensitive hands fretted over Henry, passed out cold on Emma's back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The rest of the clan was feeling clingy."

There was a resigned affection in Emma's voice and she smiled warmly as Regina leaned in, almost pressed to her lanky frame, to press a lingering kiss to Henry's forehead. She stroked the messy dark hair, her curvy frame warm and appealing and not just because Emma was damp and chilly. The blonde forced herself not to startle when Regina cupped her chin and settled her lips at the corner of Emma's mouth. That caressing hand stroked her cheekbone, the thumb on her lower lip a warming intimacy.

"Thank you for bringing him home... here."

Not wanting the awkwardness or a resurgence of the possessiveness that had characterized so much of their journey together, Emma smiled warmly.

"No, you're right. This is home."

It was a loaded comment and spoken with a conviction that pleased both women. Still bearing Henry's deadweight, Emma took to the stairs first and was followed up where the women could carefully remove his jacket and put the boy in his bed. Sprawled out carelessly, he looked much younger, worry bled away from his face. Emma removed his shoes and gathered up the bedding to throw over him, but paused at the sweetness of Regina leaning over him, lips pressed to his forehead, stroking his cheeks with adoration in every gesture. 

And how the once-evil woman had done exactly the same with her.

Emma's smooch to the warm forehead was much more perfunctory and the mothers slunk out to let him sleep in peace. 

"Would you like a drink?"

"God yes."

Smiling at the urgency in Emma's voice, Regina led the way to the kitchen. It took a few long moments for Emma to join her, the blonde's expression wryly amused. "Is this stuff all over the house or am I seeing things?"

A raised finger indicated the spring of familiar mistletoe over the kitchen doorway, making Regina smile in faint embarrassment. "Yes, that."

"Is he setting us up?"

Both seemed faintly startled at the tease, Regina's eyes drawn above where Emma lounged negligently against the door always left standing open to the kitchen. 

"I have no idea. He put the bundles everywhere. He hasn't been so interactive and clingy since he was very small."

The sweet sentiment deepened Emma's smile, accepting the glass of white wine offered as Regina strode over.

"Shame to waste all that hard work."

Really, Emma had no edit button and could not even blame alcohol as this was the first sip of the stuff she'd indulged in, knowing she would need to get the boy home. There was an old tension suddenly, cool between them, but the inevitability of it all was far stronger. The first real kiss between them was a meeting of halfway, a brush of soft lips and warm breath that slowly warmed until cold glasses were set on the nearby small table so that hands could touch freely. 

Suffused with a delightful heat, Regina was reluctant to give up the drugging kisses, raising up on her tiptoes to follow Emma's retreating mouth before opening her eyes and dropping back to her slippered feet. Clearing her throat, Emma spoke softly, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Remind me to thank the kid for all the sexy little weeds."

Their combined giggling was a catalyst and a bonding of its own.

 

**and One Boy Who Always Believed**

This Christmas was different. Henry had been through so much, his life an emotional rollercoaster that had changed him, forcing growth and leaving scars. He would never be the same again. 

Blinking awake, he focused on his familiar room in the big house on Mifflin Street. Here, in this safe space, he could just be himself, cling to the last threads of his boyhood before they slipped away forever. The melancholy that had plagued him for so long eased when he spotted something not of his doing perched on the floor beside his door. Every year that plate lay just there, a glass beside it. When he'd been barely old enough to sleep by himself in his big boy bed, it had been a sippy cup and only one cookie. As he grew, the glass grew too and the cookies more elaborate and numerous.

This year his mother had gone overboard, the pile of confections nearly overflowing the tiny old plate so familiar to him. And the mug was enormous, urging him from the warm bed to sit cross-legged on the floor and gather it up. He still couldn't identify exactly what the drink was, only that it contained milk and chocolate and he suspected honey. And only on Christmas morning. No matter all his boyish wiles over the years, his mother would not give up what the glass of deliciousness was.

As Henry savored the special treat, he barely cared.

With a mouthful of wonderful cookies, Henry paid attention to the other gift, a funny-looking teddy bear that had fallen to its side when he'd removed the support of the mug. It was ratty-looking and wore a funny striped cap. The tiny plastic sheriff badge stuck to its chest would have given it away even if he hadn't known who left it. He had to swallow hard around the lump in his throat when he read the card tucked under a hairband around the bear's neck.

'Thanks for making me stay.'

Desperate suddenly to find the women who meant more to him than anyone, Henry gathered up his prizes and carefully made his way downstairs. As he always did, he wanted to peek in on the tree and the decorations, even though the collection was sparse this year. So much had happened and rituals had slipped here and there. While some part of him mourned the change, the insecurity of things being different, the trade off was worth it. His first mother, making such amazing strides to be the sort of person that they could both be proud of, and his new mother, determined to stay and sink down roots with him and this strange community. 

Things would never be the same again and Henry wouldn't want it any other way.

Instead of a cheerful tree in an empty living room, he was shocked to find his mothers sound asleep on one of the couches. But not just sleeping, but Emma sprawled loosely on her back, body open and relaxed, snoring softly, one hand trailing to the floor, the other woven into thick, dark hair. Sleeping peacefully, her lovely face completely relaxed, his first Mom was snuggled down into Emma's body, their legs intertwined. 

Suddenly, like a bolt from the blue, Henry had a wish that he never even knew he'd wanted until that moment. A wish that love could anchor these lonely souls, not only to him, but to one another. That the white knight could save an evil queen and a villain that learned to love could give a broken hero a home of her own. Hardly daring to breathe, Henry crept over to them, setting his treasures on the table and kneeling down by the couch. With gentle hands, he rested his hand on Emma's feeling the thick, dark hair against his palm and fingers. The rich earthy eyes that had always treasured him blinked open at his touch, echoed in the hazel-green he shared, and he smiled with all the adoration he felt for both.

"Merry Christmas, Moms."


End file.
